Shinwoo Is A What! Story 2
by BlackNoblesse
Summary: Okay change of plans...I decided to give up on the last idea because it doesn't with my new plan in mind So the beginning shall be the same but around the middle of the first chapter, it'll change drastically. Scratch that, the first chapters aren't even the same! Just read and see if you like this idea better or the last one.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay change of plans...I decided to give up on the last idea because it doesn't with my new plan in mind So the beginning shall be the same but around the middle of the first chapter, it'll change drastically. Scratch that, the first chapters aren't even the same! Just read and see if you like this idea better or the last one. Whichever idea gets better positive reviews, I'll keep. Until then, my sweets~

PS: This takes place before ch 412-413 aka before M-21 got kidnapped by werewolf 'warriors'

* * *

Chapter 1

Shinwoo was on edge, he couldn't help it! Lately Rai and the others have been looking really weak and have been missing days more and more. Sure Suiy, Ik-han and Yuna were worried as well, but they think that the others just got sick. Bullshit! They're not even human! A simple cold or flu isn't gonna make them go missing for days and weeks back to back. ' _I swear, these people are gonna make me gray before I'm Lillian's age!'_ Shinwoo thought. ' _And recently the Union has become so restless that my soldiers are having a hard time containing their 'activities.''_

Aw come on, who do you expect to keep Korea in one piece while the others are gone off to Lukedonia? The KSA? Those guys only have two modified humans that can't even beat M-21. ' _Speaking of my soldiers, a report was due today on Rai's condition and how much more time he currently has left. Don't tell me that they were caught? Damn now I'm gonna have to go check for myself and rescue them to make sure they don't give anything away.'_ Shinwoo tsked at the complexity of his situation then grabbed his cloak and headed for the front door of his small apartment.

The room was bare except for a few plates and bags here and there. Considering he didn't really need human food to survive, they were mostly for show. ' _Unless my food is actually human'_ the Dark side of Shinwoo thought, but he quickly squashed that tiny voice. Now was not the time to dwell in the darker part of his consciousness. He had to quickly locate his soldiers and make sure that they didn't get themselves killed, or worse, captured.

He quickly took to the rooftops and headed in the direction that his men were staying watch. Halfway there, he saw one of his men throw up a silent distress signal and he cursed. Thankfully he was within range to speak to the soldier telepathically. He realized that it was one of the younger recruits, Shan, and that he had encountered both the Unions agents and Rai and the others. The soldier looked to be in his early teens and had just joined last month. He cursed the soldiers' bad luck and quickly made his way over to the battle site.

He landed on a building overlooking the groups and landed beside his fallen soldier, who had obtained a cut on his forehead and broken his am as well as his right ankle. Luckily for Shan, Rai and the others thought he was human and were trying to protect him. He sighed and said to Shan " _What happened"_ For a moment Shan looked panicked, like he thought he was in trouble. Rai noticed this and was about to come over when the soldier answered.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I tried to follow your order as you said, but the Union caught me off guard and were able to wound me before I could escape.

Shinwoo thought over this for a moment, then asked " _My orders, you say? What exactly did I tell you to do?"_ Shinwoo had a sneaking suspicion that Shan was mislead by one of the older soldiers.

Shan looked panicked again, and Shinwoo sighed and said " _I'm not going to punish you, just hurry up and answer my question."_ Shan gulped and hurriedly said "I was told by Crown Prince Lillian that you wanted me to track down a Union agent and trail them, make sure that they don't cause any more trouble than necessary for-" Shan was cut off by Shinwoo's hand. Shinwoo sighed and silently cursed his impish older brother. He removed his hand from Shan's mouth and said " _Alright, I believe you. But know this for future situations. Unless I come up to you personally and say for you to do something so dangerous and stupid, don't listen to what anyone else says, even if they said I said for you to do it. Especially if it is my older brother. Now that that is cleared up, let's get you to the base so you can get your wounds healed. Can you stand on your own?"_

Shan nodded and tried to stand up, but as soon as he put pressure on his right ankle, a sharp spike of pain tore through his leg and he instantly crumbled. He would have fallen to the ground had it not been for Shinwoo's quick reflexes. Shinwoo decided to make this easier for both of them and picked Shan up bridal style. Shan blushed a deep red color and started to protest but Shinwoo just squeezed his ankle a little and the teen shut up and tried not to scream from the pain. Shinwoo looked at Rai and the others, who were staring at the scene in confusion, then bowed to them all and took off before they could get a single word in.

* * *

A/N: Wow this was a long chapter! So there you go the first chapter for the second story. Also the reason why Shinwoo never spoke out loud was because the others would have been able to recognise him. So telepathically it was! Also Shinwoo commands a Legion, more like a personal guard, and every time someone joins, he establishes a mind connection and same goes if they ever leave his service, the connection fades.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This shall be in Lillian's POV. Also if you wanna know what Lillian looks like look up Victor from Yuri on Ice and mix him with Soubi from Loveless. He has the glasses and hair length from Soubi and the eye and hair color from Victor. He has a mixture of body from both though, so he has a God's body~

Power Guide~

Name: Shinwoo/Adarian/Ra

Element: Lava and Fire

Domain: the Sun, the South and Hell

Name: Lillian/Celeb/Hades

Element: Ice and Snow

Domain: the Night, the North, and the Underworld

Name: Nick/Ambrose/Jupiter

Element: Wind and Water

Domain: the Skies

Lillian was bored out of his mind. He was jealous that Ra was able to go to the other world to look for a mate but he had to stay and do paperwork. So he tries to make as much trouble for his little brother as much as possible, which includes giving his soldiers false orders. Finally, he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to retire for the night so he just sighed and figured to do at least one stack of paperwork before the night was over.

Just as he finished signing the last sheet, a messenger knocked on the door and hurriedly walked in. He saluted and said "Sir, a message has just arrived from one of Prince Adarian's Legion, reporting that his highness has become fatally ill! They are requesting that you come immediately to help take care of him."

 _Now that is odd,_ Lillian thought. _Usually Ra doesn't get sick unless he hasn't eaten in awhile…Oh dear._ Lillian smirked a little on the inside and told the messenger to report this incident to his father's throne room, and that he will join them shortly. The messenger saluted and hurried to carry off his orders.

Lillian took his time changing out of his inside clothes and into his traveling attire, which consisted of a long white overcoat, platform boots, and a furry white collar, ankle bracelets, and wristbands. He also had a white crop-top and silver leather jeans. He tied his hair into a ponytail and flexed his wings a bit, which were black.

He took a quick look in the mirror and chuckled to himself. _Humans did get it right when they called me the Angel of Death, though I'm not the one they should be worried about taking their Soul if they Sin. After all, I lead Souls to the Underworld, not to Hell._ With that thought, Lillian hurried to the throne room and entered.

His father was expecting him and, when told the situation, allowed Lillian to leave to take care of his little brother. "While you are there, give this to him to speed up his recovery rate. Knowing Ra, he's probably starving himself, just so he won't hurt those close to him." Nick sighed. He pulled out a backpack full of wine bottles. What they contained shall be revealed later.

After taking the pack and bidding his father farewell, Lillian flew off to cure his idiot brother, and hopefully have some fun while there.

A/N: If you know where I got the names Celeb, Ambrose, Nick and Adarian from, You are my new best friend! Also I don't own them in any way, shape, or form. They belong to one of my favorite authors! Also if you hadn't noticed, Lillian, Shinwoo and their father address each other by their god names, while those under them call them by their CON (fangirl squeals) names. Otherwise they are just plain Nick, Lillian and Shinwoo.


End file.
